


Never Letting Go

by RocketRaccoon15



Series: Starmora Week 2017 [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Ego, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gamora Whump, Gamora's Fear, Gen, Holding Hands, Peter Can't Stand Seeing Gamora This Way, Starmora Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocketRaccoon15/pseuds/RocketRaccoon15
Summary: The aftermath of Ego hits Gamora hard. (Starmora Week 2017 - Day 2: Hands)





	Never Letting Go

Gamora was shaking, but she wasn't cold. She didn't know why she was shaking, but something inside her definitely didn't feel right. She was sitting on the hard bed of her temporary cabin in the Quadrant, only a few mere hours after Yondu's funeral. While she sat in her room alone, Peter, Rocket, and Kraglin were drinking away their grief in the galley. Everyone else, however, were asleep in their respective cabins. She wanted to sleep, but she couldn't. She was so focused on wondering why she was shaking that she didn't realize her leader standing in the doorway.

The half-Terran man stood there for a moment, eyeing the back of her. He let out a soft sigh and knocked on the door. Red and black tresses whipped around towards him, revealing Gamora's puffy brown eyes. "Hey, you okay?" Peter asked in concern, contemplating if it would be a good idea to enter the room.

Clearing her throat, the emerald-skinned woman turned her attention towards her lap. "Um...yeah. I'm-I'm fine." He didn't buy the halfhearted smile she gave him and hesitantly walked in. Gamora avoided eye contact as he sat down next to her.

"You don't look fine." The woman's brown irises slowly met his. A single tear escaped from her eye. Peter wiped it with his thumb and gently caressed her cheek. "Gamora, what's wrong?"

It was that moment when she realized why she was shaking; she was so close to losing Peter and she couldn't bear the thought of a universe without him and his childish, yet caring, personality. She took a shaky deep breath. "When I found out you were still out there, I was going to go back for you. Rocket stunned me before I could leave the ship." Gamora paused, while Peter looked at her, soaking up everything she was saying. "By the time I woke up, the bomb had already gone off and you still weren't on the ship." She looked at him for the first time since she started talking. "I thought you were dead, Peter." When a few more tears fell, she quickly wiped them away.

Peter was speechless. He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer to him and rubbing her arm gently. She found the position quite comforting and dug her head into his shoulder. "I'm not dead. You can't get rid of me that easily." He felt her softly chuckle into his shoulder. No longer able to hold in the tears, Gamora broke down and started whimpering into his shoulder. He tightened his grip on her as if she was about to disappear. She wrapped his arms around his neck, causing him to tear up as well. "It's okay." He choked. "I'm here." After a few minutes, she let go of him and rested her head back on his shoulder. With his free hand, Peter grabbed hers and thumbed the back of it. He started singing softly in her ear,  _'Look into my eyes and you'll see, I'm the only one.'_ Gamora huffed, amused.  _'_ _You've captured my love, s_ _tolen my heart, c_ _hanged my life, e_ _very time you make a move.'_ He began humming the rest of the lyrics as she smiled, tears still streaming down her face.

 _'_ _Please don't cry anymore...'_  He stopped singing to look intently at her face. "I'm okay...it's okay." He reassured once more, lying back against the thin pillows. Gamora nodded and followed his lead, lying her head on his chest. Their fingers were still intertwined, resting on Peter's abdomen.

"Peter," Her voice stopped trembling. "I can't lose you."

"And you won't." He heard a yawn escape her mouth and watched as her eyes fluttered shut. He looked down at their intertwined hands. "I'm never letting you go."


End file.
